Not so Loud
by CounterKnight291543
Summary: Bakugo struggles to both make popcorn and keep his secret relationship under wraps. Kirishima just likes to tease the hell out of him. A KiriBaku drabble I thought up one night that ended up being longer than I anticipated. Enjoy!


Not so Loud

Kirishima sat, hands behind his head, staring at the TV. He was relaxing peacefully, trying his best to focus on the movie playing on the screen in front of him. It wasn't an easy task.

All he could hear was angry shouting coming from the kitchen, the noise completely drowning out the voices on the TV.

He smiled to himself. He expected nothing less.

His smile quickly faded however as the sound of an explosion rang out from the kitchen, the compression from the blast rattling the windows and knocking pictures from the walls. He quickly jumped from his seat and ran to the door, barging it open with his forearm. He raced inside and sighed.

The kitchen was a total mess.

Scorch marks adorned the worktop and walls, thick black trails of soot extending all the way up to the ceiling. The floor was covered in what looked like corn kernels, hundreds of them. Charred and sticky, they dusted the kitchen tiles like a sprinkling of volcanic ash.

At the centre of it all stood the culprit.

"Bakugo… how many times have I told you, you can't use your quirk to make popcorn!"

The spiky haired boy span around and glared at him, his sharp red eyes burning with indignation.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Kirishima," he spat, balling his hand into a fist.

"You've tried it a hundred times. It just doesn't work."

Bakugo glanced at the mess on the floor and then to the burns on the wall. He grunted before turning back to face Kirishima.

"You do it then, idiot." He scowled and stepped past him, yanking open the door and slamming it shut behind him.

Kirishima sighed. He quickly grabbed a fresh bag of popcorn from an open cupboard and shoved it in the microwave, promising himself he'd clean up later. Heading back into the shared living room, he spotted Bakugo sitting where he had been only moments ago.

Smiling to himself, he strolled on over and flopped down next to him. Thanks to his broad frame and the sofa's small size, the two boys were forced to rub shoulders.

"Did you have to sit over here?" Bakugo asked, irritated. He folded his arms. "Why not sit on the other one?"

Kirishima frowned. "Because I want to sit next to my boyfriend, is that a crime now?"

Bakugo swept a hand up to his face and clamped it over his mouth. He glanced around frantically. "Not so loud you idiot."

Kirishima shook his hand away and laughed. "Why? Everyone knows anyway…"

"What do you mean?" Bakugo looked a little taken aback.

"Well you do make it pretty obvious."

"I do not!"

"Come on be real, you're not exactly subtle about it," Kirishima teased.

Bakugo's voice dropped to a whisper. "I am subtle…"

"About as subtle as your hero costume is maybe."

Bakugo growled and let go of him resignedly. Kirishima was going to go on teasing him, but after noticing a dusting of pink settling across his cheeks, he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." He patted his knee affectionally. "I love that about you. You're always looking out for me even when everyone's around, it's really sweet… oh and you know I love your hero costume, right? I've told you before, I think it looks super cool." He held out a hand and splayed his fingers excitedly, pretending to fire off explosions from his palm.

Bakugo's face became a shade pinker. He stared at the floor and grunted, a smile tugging at his lips.

Kirishima smiled to himself. "Do you like my new costume by the way? I made a few changes recently."

Bakugo turned to him and smirked. "It makes you look like a stripper."

Kirishima couldn't help but laugh. "Is that a yes then?"

Before Bakugo could answer, there was a light knock on the door. Both boys turned as it inched open, revealing the smiling face behind it.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Midoriya!"

Bakugo grumbled as the green haired boy made his way over.

"You two look comfortable, room for one more?" He stood beaming down at him.

"No wa-"

"Sure! We're just watching a movie," Kirishima interjected, drowning out Bakugo's protests.

Midoriya nodded and sat down beside Bakugo, squeezing himself in between the arm rest and his body. Bakugo scowled as he was pushed up against Kirishima. He was trapped.

They sat in silence for a moment until Bakugo felt Kirishima's head come to rest on his shoulder. The heat in his face rising, he panicked.

"Dammit Kirishima you're so fucking pointy and sharp, are you using your stupid quirk or something?" If he insulted him enough, there was no way Deku would suspect they were in a relationship.

Kirishima didn't budge. "No I'm not, but I can be hard if you want me to be?"

Midoriya burst out laughing. Kirishima joined him when he caught sight of the confused look on Bakugo's face.

"What did he mean by that?" Bakugo looked around innocently, turning to Midoriya for an explanation.

He didn't get one. Midoriya was simply laughing too hard.

"Deku you better tell me."

Midoriya and Kirishima continued to laugh.

Bakugo's temper flared. "No one makes a fool of me!" he shouted, jumping to his feet angrily. He opened out his hand and punched at his palm, creating a small explosion intended to intimidate the two boys.

It didn't work. Instead, they started to laugh even harder.

"THAT'S IT!" Bakugo stretched out his arms and took aim at the two of them, snarling as he did so. "You're both dead!"

 _Ping_.

All heads turned to the kitchen door, the sound of the microwave ending their standoff and seemingly coming to the two boys' rescue.

Midoriya stopped his giggling and sniffed up. "Popcorn?" he asked.

Kirishima nodded.

"I'll get it!" Leaping from the sofa, Midoriya sprinted to the kitchen excitedly. Kirishima got to his feet and ran after him, shrugging at Bakugo as he went.

"Idiot." Bakugo shook his head and sat back down, still wondering what Kirishima could have possibly meant and why it was so funny.

After a few minutes, Kirishima and Midoriya emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. They were both smirking widely at each other.

 _What had they been talking about?_ Bakugo thought to himself as they sat down either side of him.

"There you go." Midoriya set the bowl down in his lap. Tentatively, Bakugo reached his hand in and tried to pick up a handful. He immediately wished he hadn't.

"Shit that's hot," he hissed, pulling his hand back and recoiling in pain.

"Come on it's not that hot," Midoriya laughed, taking a few pieces from the bowl. "I thought you were stronger than that Kacchan."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Bakugo raised his fist threateningly, ready to annihilate him.

"Bakugo."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He span around to find Kirishima grinning at him.

"Wha-"

Bakugo's breath caught in his throat as he felt a tender heat on his lips, effectively silencing him.

He was too stunned to react. He couldn't move, he couldn't think…

 _What was this idiot doing?!_

His feelings taking control, Bakugo instinctively pushed a hand into Kirishima's spiky red hair, his body betraying him. The rest of the world seemed to be melting away around him, the emotions he was now feeling blurring all but the soft sensation of his boyfriend's mouth moving gently over his.

He knew he didn't care really care what other people thought, but he had no idea Kirishima was _this_ bold.

Kirishima leaned into him further, deepening the kiss. It was rougher now, more desperate. Bakugo whined shamelessly as he felt his boyfriend's sharp teeth graze his lips. Smirking, Kirishima set about easing them open with his tongue. Bakugo shivered as he felt it slide over his lips and into his mouth, pushing and probing, as if he was savouring every taste and texture he had to offer. His body going limp, Bakugo simply leaned into him, letting his boyfriend take complete control of his mouth.

After a few tantalising moments, Kirishima pulled away, breaking the kiss. Bakugo stared back at him, eyes wide, his mouth still open. Giving him a cheeky wink, Kirishima leaned his head forwards and looked past him to Midoriya, who Bakugo had forgotten all about.

"Did you get it?" he asked, laughing a little.

"Yeah I sure did! You two are so cute together!"

Coming to his senses, Bakugo turned his head to find Midoriya holding Kirishima's phone.

"This is going to make a really sweet background Kirishima!" Midoriya held it up, revealing what was on the screen.

Bakugo's eye twitched.

It was a photo of him and Kirishima kissing, his face flushed red and his hands buried in his boyfriend's hair.

His eye still twitching, he gritted his teeth and turned to Kirishima. He smiled sheepishly back at him, a slight blush now spread over his rosy cheeks.

Bakugo wanted to be mad at him, but he couldn't… he just couldn't.

Midoriya on the other hand…

Turning to him, Bakugo tried to snatch the phone from his hands, but he was too quick. "Delete it right now or else I'm going to kill you!" he raged, taking another swipe at him.

"Midoriya, run!" Kirishima shouted, grabbing Bakugo by the waist and holding him back.

Diving from the sofa, Midoriya made a break for the door and escaped up the stairs, phone in hand.

"Get back here!" Bakugo broke free and sprinted for the stairs.

Kirishima shook his head and laughed to himself as he listened to him roar.

"DEKUUUUUUUUUU!"


End file.
